Yo también te amaré siempre NaruHina
by kohana6
Summary: Naruto busca venganza tras el asesinato de Hinata...¿Cómo han podido asesinarla? ¿Porqué? ¿Conseguirá Naruto vengarla? Lean
1. Capitulo 1 Hinata

Era una calurosa tarde en Konoha. Un joven rubio descansaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, al lado de este, una preciosa joven peliazul se encontraba tumbada en el regazo de él mirándole a la cara tiernamente.

Hinata: Te quiero Naruto-kun.-Naruto bajo su mirada hacia la de Hinata, le respondió con una sonrisa y un ligero beso en los labios de la hermosa joven.  
Naruto nunca había sido capaz de responder a esas palabras de Hinata: "Te quiero" .Era tan fácil como responder un "y yo a ti Hinata-chan" pero nunca había sido capaz de responderle así probablemente por el gran trauma sufrido durante su infancia.  
Naruto temía que Hinata pensase que no la amaba, por lo que trataba de esforzarse en contestarle pero era incapaz. En realidad Naruto amaba a hinata con toda su alma y daría cualquier cosa por ella.

Se acercaba ya la noche y era hora de marcharse de aquel lugar al que la pareja llamaba "El refugio" ellos le tenían un cariño especial a ese lugar ya que fue ahí donde se conocieron y en donde pasaban la mayoría de las tardes juntos. Los dos enamorados salieron de El refugio para dirigirse a sus casas, pero aquella noche Hinata le tenía guardada una sorpresa a Naruto.  
Hinata: Naruto-kun…¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños!!! Como hoy es tu cumpleaños esta noche la pasare entera contigo. Mi padre me ha dejado pasar la noche fuera a cambio de que mañana me quede con Hanabi.  
Naruto: ¡Oh Hinata te has acordado! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡¡Me encanta tu regalo de cumpleaños!!- Naruto abrazo a Hinata con fuerza y después de dio un tierno beso en los labios, quizás, el mejor que se habían dado desde que eran pareja.  
Hinata: Y para cenar…!!Iremos al Ichiraku ramen!! Yo invito  
Naruto: No quiero que me regales también la cena…yo la pago. Para mi el mejor regalo es que valla a pasar toda una noche contigo.  
Hinata: Gracias Naruto-kun…te quiero.  
Naruto se preguntaba porque Hinata le dio las gracias…no sabia que en poco tiempo encontraría la respuesta. Otra vez Naruto se vio incapaz de contestarle.

La noche paso tranquila pero muy intensa Naruto e Hinata disfrutaban el uno del otro los dos acabaron con la sensación de que esa, fue la noche mas maravillosa de sus vidas.  
Llego la hora de dormir y Naruto e Hinata durmieron juntos, en la casa de Naruto.  
Naruto: Hinata me hace tan feliz poder dormir abrazado junto a ti…quisiera que esta noche no acabara nunca  
Hinata sonrió.  
Hinata: A mi también Naruto-kun  
Pero ese deseo no se cumplió y llego la mañana  
Naruto se despertó primero, una inmensa felicidad le invadió al abrir los ojos y ver a Hinata a su lado, iluminada por el sol de la mañana. Esta imagen quedo gravada en la mente del joven para siempre.

Llego la hora de que Hinata partiera hacia su casa para cuidar a su hermana como había prometido a su padre.  
Hinata: Naruto me tengo que ir ya…sabes lo que le prometí a mi padre…  
Naruto: Si…ve. Lo siento pero no puedo acompañarte, hoy tengo una misión que me llevara hasta la noche.  
Hinata: Ten cuidado, ¿vale?  
Naruto: No te preocupes…tonta sabes que yo voy a ser el Hokage de esta villa…¡no voy a morirme hasta que lo sea!  
Hinata: Si ya lo se…solo te digo que tengas cuidado.  
Naruto: Lo tendré  
Hinata: Me voy ya…Te quiero.  
Silencio fue lo único que se escucho después de las palabras de Hinata.

Naruto volvió de su misión. Un gran jaleo había en Konoha por lo que Naruto se sintió extrañado.  
Lo primero que se le ocurrió a naruto fue ir a preguntarle a la Hokage que era lo que pasaba, y así lo hizo.

Naruto: Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en la villa? Hay un gran revuelo…  
Tsunade miro con cara muy seria a Naruto.  
Tsunade: Las dos herederas de la familia Hyuuga han sido asesinadas esta tarde.


	2. Capitulo 2 Desolación

Naruto se dirigía hacia la mansión Hyuuga con lágrimas de ira y desesperación en los ojos quería respuestas y estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlas.

La entrada de la mansión Hyuuga estaba llena de gente, algunos allegados de la familia y otros que simplemente pasaban por allí y se encontraron con tal tragedia.

Naruto atravesó la puerta de la mansión buscando desesperadamente a Hinata, deseaba que todo fuese una mala broma y encontrar a Hinata allí esperándole con esa preciosa sonrisa que había enamorado al rubio.

Pero toda esperanza callo cuando Naruto entró en la habitación de Hinata. Ahí se encontraba su padre, Hiashi, frente a los dos cuerpos de sus dos bellas hijas, la tristeza de aquel hombre se podía palpar con solo entrar en aquella habitación.

Naruto dirigió la mirada primero hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Hanabi; parecía haber muerto tras un gran sufrimiento, esto entristeció y a la vez enfureció al joven. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Hinata y se acercó a él sin poder controlar el gran río de lágrimas que caía por su cara. Cogió el cuerpo de la joven y puso su inerte cara frente a la de él.

Naruto: Hinata yo…yo…te amo…mas incluso que a mi propia vida, lo daría todo por ti. Thks… ¿pero que digo ahora?..Soy un inútil que ni siquiera a sido capaz de decirte a la cara todo lo que te amo… y es ahora, cuando ya no puedes escucharme, cuando te lo digo.-Las lágrimas de Naruto crecían a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra hacia Hinata- ahora lo único que me queda es acabar con la persona que te hizo esto…y lo haré.

Hiashi, que había escuchado las palabras entre sollozos de Naruto, se levantó del suelo y apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico.

Hiashi: Naruto, entiendo perfectamente lo que estas sintiendo, pero no puedes tomarte esta venganza por tu mano, esto es algo personal que solo atañe a la familia Hyuuga.

Naruto: No encuentro nada más personal que el que te despojen así de la persona a la que amas.

Hiashi: ¡¡Joven deja esto en manos de las autoridades de Konoha!! Es lo mejor para todos.

Naruto: ¡Las autoridades de Konoha no darán muerte al asesino! Y si lo hicieran yo me sentiría igual de atormentado. Por favor señor, déjeme que yo sea el que de muerte al asesino de sus hijas.

Hiashi: Está bien… ¿sabes? Yo pase por la misma situación que tu cuando era joven. Un ninja de elite de la villa oculta de la lluvia mato a mi mujer, dejándome a mí al cargo de mis dos hijas. Nunca me pude vengar, estaba demasiado ocupado con mis hijas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que he fracasado como marido y como padre, no e sabido proteger a las personas a las que más he amado.

Naruto: Entonces usted me puede comprender, entiende el dolor y el tormento que me causa el no poder dar muerte al asesino de sus hijas.

Hiashi: (bajando la cabeza) Llevas razón, no quiero que tú sientas por dentro el mismo dolor que yo siento….ahora soy el que te ruego, por favor, venga a mis hijas.

Naruto: Lo haré, vengare a sus hijas y también lo haré en su honor, por el gran sacrificio que usted ha sufrido durante toda su vida.

Naruto se levanto dejando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Hinata en el suelo y abrazo llorando a aquel hombre del que estaba profundamente agradecido.

Noche tras noche Naruto se despertaba llorando, deseando que la muerte de Hinata no hubiese sido mas que una mala pesadilla. Deseaba abrir los ojos y ver a Hinata a su lado, iluminada por la luz resplandeciente del sol, como aquella vez el día de su cumpleaños, la última vez que vio a Hinata.

Una noche lluviosa las largas y malas pesadillas no dejaban a Naruto dormir. Soñaba con la muerte de Hinata, veía como el asesino de su amada la mataba sin piedad, a ella y a su hermana menor.

Naruto salio de su casa y se dirigió hacia el refugio. No sabia muy bien por que lo hacia, pero necesitaba dirigirse hacia allí. Como buscando a Hinata se acerco al árbol donde siempre descansaban juntos. De repente Naruto se percató de algo que antes no estaba allí, eran una especie de señales escritas en el árbol.

Naruto: ¿¿Que es esto?? Parecen dibujos… ¡NO! Son letras…- Naruto se dispuso a leer lo que había escrito.

"Yo también te amare siempre Naruto-kun", cuando Naruto leyó esta frase el perfume de Hinata inundo el lugar y, de repente, paró de llover.

Naruto quedo paralizado con lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo podía Hinata haber escrito eso? ¿Se trataba de una broma de mal gusto? Pero, ¿y si no lo fuera? ¿Y si Hinata había vuelto de entre los muertos para decirle a Naruto que lo amaba? Estaba claro que esa era la letra de Hinata, pero no;no era solo eso lo que le decía a Naruto aquella frase, le decía algo mas, ese "yo también" dejaba claro que Hinata siempre había estado segura de los reales sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella; ella siempre supo que Naruto la amaba.

Cuando Naruto entendió esto sonrió y se sintió aliviado, sus lágrimas dejaron de salir y grito al cielo.

Naruto: ¡¡GRACIAS HINATA!! ¡¡GRACIAS POR DARME FUERZA!! ¡¡ACABARE

CON EL HOMBRE QUE OS MATÓ A TI Y A TU HERMANA!! ¡¡LO JURO!!


End file.
